Episode 387: TWO THOUSAND AND LATE-TEEN
"TWO THOUSAND AND LATE-TEEN" was originally released on January 2, 2018. Description That's not what we ended up calling the year, by the way. Though, following our grand tradition, we did end up spending about 20 minutes trying to figure out the definitive them for 2018. So ... enjoy that? Suggested talking points: The Naming of 2018, FacePics, Twice at the Denny's, Fresh Butt Dead Drop, Mail vs. Garbage, Locked Cold Room Mystery Outline 1:50 - The boys name 2018 from the following possibilities: * Two Thousand and Late-Teen * Twenty-Trampoline: Time to Bounce Back/Higher and Higher * Twenty-Bait-Teen: We're Going Fishing * Twenty-Masturbate-Teen * Twenty-Gay-Teen (rejected because it sounds like Twenty-Gate-Teen) * Twenty-Blade-Teen: The Year of Wesley Snipes * Twenty-Slay-Teen * Twenty-Skate-Teen: Bringing Back Rollerblades/Back from the Brink * Twenty-Regulate-Teen: Mount Up * Twenty-Mate-Teen: Stronger Together * Collaborate-Teen: Stronger Together * Validate-Teen * Navigate-Teen: All Hands on Deck * Twenty-Slates-Clean * Blank-Slate-Teen: All About the Movie Blank Slate * Captivate-Teen: Can't Look Away * Aspirate-Teen: Just Breathe * Don't Aspirate-Teen * Fluoridate-Teen: Keep Those Teeth * Germinate-Teen: Watch It Grow * Lubricate-Teen: Get It Wet * Machinate-Teen: Watch the Gears Turn * Elucidate-Teen: Becoming Clear * Relocate-Teen * Twenty-Fate-Teen: Time to Audit 14:46 - The boys agree on Collaborate-Teen: Stronger Together 17:01 - My friend is kind of an awkward guy. When he doesn't know how to reply in a text, tweet, post, or chat, he will throw in a random emoji. I think he thinks it's funny, but it's not. At best it grinds the conversation to a halt and forces the other person to pivot awkwardly because it doesn't make any sense. At worst, the emoji he chooses can end up being kind of insulting. For instance, today I asked him what I should get a mutual friend for her birthday, and he replied with a snoring emoji, which was super rude. I told him off, and he didn't get why I was mad, because it was just a random choice for him. How can I teach him the art of emoji use, or better, get him to stop? - Exhausted by Emojis 22:30 - Griffin reveals that, in 2018, Yahoo Answers is "Y2K fucked" 23:35 - Y - Sent in by Abby, from Yahoo Answers user RonaldoActually "Ashh."; Griffin can't read the website and makes up a name, who asks: Can I eat twice at dennys? 29:54 - The other night, I ripped my pants at a local bar. I stayed until the end of the event I was watching. How much do you have to rip your pants to leave immediately? Is this a condition that you can "pull off"? - Split Decision in KC 40:18 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Sponsored by Stamps.com. Jumbotron for News Goblins. Message from Clayton. Message from Ivy. Advertisement for SF Sketchfest. 46:52 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user EstherName made up because Griffin can't read the website, who asks: Who do you think will win in a fight, your mailman or your garbage man? 54:53 - I'm spending some of my holiday at my grandparents' house and I'm pretty drunk. I went into the cold room to refill my drink, and I saw a gun. It's my granddad's old air rifle, and while it looks like it hasn't been used for ages, it seems in good repair, and also it looks really cool. So I check it out, figure out how to load it and cock it, but not how to un-cock it, so I end up pulling the trigger just to un-cock it. After all, it had spider webs all over it, it won't be loaded. Crack, and there's a hole in my granny's wall. I put the gun back, take my drink, and now I'm sat in the living room with my mum, dad, sister, and granny, watching the end of Skyfall. It's been 20 minutes since I punched a hole straight through the cold room. How do I break the news? - Naughty Not Nice in Newcastle 63:01 - Housekeeping 66:42 - FY - Sent in by Andrew Jerrell, from Yahoo Answers user DennisActually "Tomatoes", Griffin can't read the asker, who asks: What if for the last episode of Frasier Kelsey Grammer was butt naked the whole time? References Category:Episodes